Cholera
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Szatnia przy boisku quidditcha, udawana nienawiść, luźne ramiączko biustonosza i mylne wrażenie...


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł****: **Cholera!

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **LE/JP

**Liczba słów: **668

**Napisany: **maj 2010

**Opis: **Szatnia przy boisku quidditcha, udawana nienawiść, luźne ramiączko biustonosza i mylne wrażenie.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Cholera!**_

- O, nie, to już było totalne przegięcie! Chamstwo! Nie ujdzie mu to na sucho! Pożałuje, że się urodził, drań jeden. A niby gryfon... Wziąść mu przypieprzyć w ten zakuty łeb...- głos Dorcas wbijał się w czaszkę Lily.

I po co ja jej to opowiedziałam- klęła na siebie w duchu. - a najgorsze jest to, że na początku się z nią w stu procentach zgadzałam.

Lily doszła do wniosku, że Dorcas wyolbrzymia problem. Najwyraźniej do Evanny też to dotarło.

- Dor, przestań, to nie było nic złego...

- Daj spokój! Mówisz to dlatego, że to twój brat!- przerwała jej w pół słowa czarnowłosa. Jednak Ann nie dała się wytrącić z równowagi.

- A pozwoliłaś Lil dokończyć relację? Może jej się podobało?

- Nie podobało się! Nie podobało się..- powtórzyła patrząc na Lily niepewnie.

- Ekhm... no... w gruncie rzeczy, to... - Ruda zarumieniła się.

- Nie, no, ja nie mogę, no, nie wierzę. Tobie naprawdę się podobało?

- Dors- odezwała się Eve- też tego nie rozumiem, choć to mój brat. A może właśnie dlatego.. Lil, no wiesz..

- Oh, dajcie wy mi święty spokój!

Wybiegła z dormitorium. Zanim trzasnęła drzwiami, wyrzuciła z siebie przepełnione sarkazmem

- Przyjaciółki, cholera!

Kiedy zobaczyła jak usta Jamesa zbliżają się do jej ust rzeczywiście miała ochotę go udusić. To samo kiedy Dorcas i Evanna przerwały im pocałunek, wodząc oczami od jednego do drugiego. Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę wyglądało tak, jakby Potter całował ją wbrew jej woli.

I nie tylko całował.

Wyszła spod prysznica cudownie odświeżona po długim i męczącym treningu. Zapomniała bluzki, Alenie słyszała żadnych głosów z szatni, więc postanowiła nie przywoływać ubrania, tylko po nie iść.

Zapinając pasek od spodni i poprawiając ramiączko od stanika, weszła do szatni. Miała rację- w środku nikogo nie było.

Już miała się ubrać i wyjść, kiedy zobaczyła, że ramiączko biustonosza znów się rozpięło.

- Cholera!- zaklęła, przerywając ciszę. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę jak tu błogo bez rozkazującego Pottera, pisków dziewczyn i wygłupów reszty. Tak cicho i spokojnie.

Zatopiła się w myślach, przypominając sobie minę, z jaką James tłumaczył im, że w tym roku Puchar będzie ich. Ta pasja… Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby na mnie patrzył w taki sposób…

Otworzyła oczy i pomyślał, że śni na jawie. Przed nią stał James Potter, w samych dżinsach, a to znaczyło, że miała doskonały widok na jego opaloną, mokrą, jakby nie wytarł się, wychodząc spod prysznica, klatkę piersiową, idealnie ukształtowane mięśnie brzucha.

Poczuła jakby żołądek podszedł jej do gardła; zalała ją fala gorąca, idąca wprost z jej wnętrza, wędrująca w dół brzucha.

Bo dopełnieniem tego doskonałego obrazu były oczy Rogacza, wpatrujące się w nią tak, jakby była Pucharem Quidditcha. Nie tym szkolnym, lecz Pucharem Świata. Zupełnie, jakby… coś do niej czuł.

Wrażenie iluzji wzmogło się, gdy powiedział swoim głębokim głosem jej imię.

O tym, że nie śni, przekonał ją dotyk Jamesa. Przecież halucynacje nie mogą dotykać.

Jej twarz spłonęła rumieńcem, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jedynym jej ubraniem jest biustonosz z ramiączkiem swobodnie zwisającym, nadal rozpiętym.

Jeszcze bardziej zaczerwieniła się, kiedy to dziwne uczucie rozluźnienia powiązała z tym, że stanik także miała rozpięty. Natychmiast przycisnęła go do piersi jedną ręką.

Spojrzała Potterowi w oczy. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Nadal sprawiał wrażenie jakby była całym jego życiem.

Wyzwiska, kłótnie i nieporozumienia poszły w niepamięć. Kiedy dotknęła jego dłoni, zrobił dokładnie to, czego chciała. Pocałował ją.

W takiej właśnie pozycji zastały ją dziewczyny:

Lily kurczowo przyciskająca do piersi biustonosz, przyciśnięta do szafki przez Jamesa. Tak przynajmniej odebrała to Dorkas, bo nie wiedziała, że przez ten cudowny pocałunek nogi Lily zrobiły się jak z waty.

Wywiązała się awantura. Pełna temperamentu Dorkas nie dała chłopakowi czasu na tłumaczenia. Odepchnęła go od Lily i uderzyła w twarz, jednocześnie wrzeszcząc na niego, potem zarzuciła na Lily pelerynę i wypchnęła ją z szatni.

W dormitorium Dorkas wydzierała się jeszcze bardziej, a wszystko przez to, że Lily swoim tłumaczeniem próbowała ułagodzić przyjaciółkę. Co było do przewidzenia, nie udało się jej.

Teraz był na nią wnerwiony zarówno Rogacz jak i dziewczyny.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie._


End file.
